Ultra-Rider Chronicles: Naruto
by UltraRiderSenshiChronix
Summary: Naruto's life was miserable dealing with being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. But one day a giant monster attacked Konoha, and because of that he will gain the power of the light and the power of the Riders. GoodKyuubi, Zero's cussing in this as well, GoodWizarDragon, and GoodBeastChimaera. NarutoxHarem.
1. A New Legend

This is the Elemental Nations, where shinobi resides and roam the lands. This world is composed of five major lands and a few minor lands. The Lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth are five major lands that made up the Elemental Nations. There are also Hidden Villages where shinobi live, the five major Hidden Villages are Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, Kirigakure in the Land of Water, Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning, Sunagakure in the Land of Wind, and Iwagakure in the Land of Earth.

In Konoha resides a 6-year old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, whiskers on each cheek, he wore a black T-shirt with a small red flame on the center, and black shorts. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuuriki, and today is his birthday which coincidentally was also the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village six years ago. Now he was surrounded by the villagers and a few shinobi.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Naruto said.

"Don't pretend that you don't remember, demon!" a villager said.

"You killed my wife!" a shinobi said.

"You destroyed our village, monster!" another villager said.

They proceed to beat the living crap out of him and stab him with kunais and throw shurikens at him. "What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto miserably thought. Then five ANBUs appeared and scare the villagers and shinobi away.

"NARUTO!" the ANBU with the dog mask yelled.

"Naruto..." the ANBU with the weasel mask said angrily.

"Sochi..." the ANBU with the cat mask said sadly.

"Otouto..." the two ANBUs, one was male with a hawk mask, one was female with a raven mask, said solemnly.

All five of them quickly carried Naruto to the hospital.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Where am I?" Naruto said as he lying in a bed in a hospital room.

"You're in the hospital Naruto." Someone said.

Naruto turn around to see an old man of below-average stature with short, grey, short, spiky hair and a goatee wearing a white haori along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash, he is also wearing a customary hat with the kanji for fire. This man was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, and also Naruto's surrogate grandfather.

"Jiji!" Naruto happily said and hug him.

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?" The Third said with pure kindness in his voice.

"I'm alright Jiji!" Naruto said.

"We're glad for you otouto." someone else said.

The same five ANBUs from before came in to the room.

"Kakashi-nii! Itachi-nii! Aunt Neko! Taka-nii! Raven-nee-chan!" Naruto said.

"Good to see you feeling well, Otouto!" Taka (Takeru) said.

"Yeah! So can I get out here now."

"Sure Naruto." the Third said.

* * *

"Alright!" Naruto said as he rush out of the room he said goodbye to a nurse, "Bye Kyoko-nee-chan!" "Bye Naruto!". He is later seen walking through village with a lot of people glaring at him, Naruto was thinking to himself, 'Could it be that I have...', however that thought was interrupted when a portal appeared in the sky and coming out of it was a giant monster!

The monster's body was mostly black with light gray arms and legs, black hands and feet, yellow breasts, an antennae-like thing on top of his head, a yellow dot on its forehead, and a yellow T for a face. It let out a roar which was followed by beeps. A few jounins and ANBUs appeared on the scene and tried to attack it.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **a jounin said as she shoot a fireball from her mouth . Followed by a familiar shout.

**"Lightning Blade!"** Itwas from Kakashi. Both attacks hit the monster but it wasn't effected, if anything it was annoyed! It began to shoot a fireball of its own. The fireball was aiming for Kakashi!

"WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled as he shove Kakashi out of the way and the fireball hit Naruto instead.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto's body burns with excruciating pain. The rest of the ANBU that were assigned to protect Naruto came to the scene to find their otouto burned alive!

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Kakashi said and the five immediately shunshined Naruto to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital**

****Naruto is carried to the emergency ward of the hospital and their in high alert!

"We have to put him in the emergency room!" one doctor said. Naruto is put in the examination room and began to examine him.

"These burns are so severe!" Kyoko said. They began to heal him.

"These burns are too severe to be healed, he might not survive this!" one doctor said. No matter what they do, he can't be healed.

"We have tell them the news" the doctor with sadness.

* * *

**Outside the emergency room**

Everybody that knew Naruto was outside the emergency room worrying what might happen to their otouto and grandson. (for Hiruzen) The doctors and nurses came out of the emergency and Kyoko said.

"It appears that he might not survive..." Everybody was sad for him. Little did they know that a small sphere of light hovered above Naruto's body.

**"Your shining soul reached out to us...**

**...your heart is full of light that slash the darkness...**

**...live again, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"**

The sphere of light entered Naruto's body.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"Uh... Where am I?" Naruto asked.

**"Inside your mindscape." **replied something else. Naruto began to walk forward the sewer where he found a giant cage with seal attached to it. Inside was a giant demonic fox with nine tails.

**"So, my tenant has finally arrived." **The creature said.

"Y-Y-Your the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto said.

**"What else do you think I am, Shukaku?" **In Suna, a certain one-tailed beast inside a red-haired boy's mind sneezed.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Naruto replied.

**"WHY ARE YOU EXCITED TO SEE ME?! I AM THE CAUSE OF ALL YOUR SUFFERING AND MISERY YOU'VE ENDURED FOR SIX YEARS!" **The Kyuubi roared.

"I don't blame you on anything. They just can't see past the tenant. I don't see you as a threat, if anything I want to befriend you. I mean besides, you don't just attacked the village with no reason. I already suspected that you're in my body." Naruto replied.

To say the Kyuubi was shocked was an understatement of the year, what further shocked him is that he saw no lies in Naruto's eyes. Naruto raised his fist on Kyuubi and he began to raise his own fist and they did a fist bump. Kyuubi then murmured somethins that Naruto didn't understand.

"What?" Naruto said.

**"I said that my name is Kurama." **he said.

"Okay!"

Then a shining light covered both of them and changed the entire mindscape into a lush field with a giant tree in the middle. To put it short, it was beautiful!

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

**"I don't know kit. Look!" **Kurama said.

They both look to see a group of giants in front of them. Most of them are red and silver, some of them are multi-colored, few of them are blue, and few of them are silver.

"W**h**o **a**r**e** y**o**u**?**" both Naruto and Kurama asked.

One giant step forward, he was 49 meters tall, he has two crests on his head, a small green light on his forehead, golden eyes, a silver armor-like part on his shoulders, a bigger, blue light on his chest, his body was red and blue with silver lines, and he has a silver brace with a blue jewel embedded on it.

**"We're the warriors of light, the Ultras! My name is Ultraman Zero, but just call me Zero!" **the now dubbed Zero said.

**"What are Ultras?" **Kurama asked.

**"Ultras are beings that fight for justice and peace for everybody."** said one Ultra.

**"In this case, we're called Ultraman. The red-and-silver Ultras with the most experience are called the Ultra Brothers." **Zero said.

"Can you introduce yourselves to us?" Naruto asked.

(This is from the first Ultraman to the recent and Rei from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and NEO will be in this story too. If you don't know what Ultraman is, go search on Google.)

**"I am Ultraman, I use my race's name as my soldier name." **Ultraman said.

**"I am Zoffy"** Zoffy said.

**"I am Ultraseven, but you can just call me Seven." **Seven said.

**"I am Ultraman Jack." **Jack said.

**"I am Ultraman Ace." **Ace said.

**"I am Ultraman Taro." **Taro said.

**"I am Ultraman Leo, this is my twin brother Astra." **Leo said and Astra nodded.

**"I am Ultraman 80." **80 said.

**"I am Ultraman Joeneus." **Joeneus said.

**"I am Ultraman Scott." "And I am Ultraman Chuck." **both Scott and Chuck said.

**"I am Ultraman Great." **Great said.

**"I am Ultraman Powered."** Powered said.

**"I am Ultraman Zearth." **Zearth said.

**"I am Ultraman Tiga."** the first multi-colored Ultra said.

**"I'm Ultraman Dyna, nice to meet you!" **the second multi-colored Ultra said.

**"I am Ultraman Gaia." **Gaia said.

**"I am Ultraman Agul."** the first blue Ultra said.

**"I am Ultraman Neos." **the Ultra that looked like the original Ultraman said.

**"I am Ultraseven 2 1." **the Ultra that looked like Seven said.

**"I am Ultraman Cosmos." **the second blue Ultra said.

**"I am Ultraman Justice." **Justice said.

**"I am Ultraman Nexus but I am also known as Ultraman The Next and Ultraman Noa." **the all-silver Ultra said.

**"I am Ultraman Max."** the Ultra that looked similar to Seven and Seven 2 1 said.

**"I am Ultraman Xenon, Max's superior." **Xenon said.

**"I'm Ultraman Mebius." **Mebius said.

**"I am Ultraman Hikari, I was formerly known as Hunter Knight Tsurugi." **said Hikari.

**"And** **I'm Reimon but you can call me Rei, I'm not an Ultra, but a Reionyx." **said Rei.

"R**e**i**o**n**y**x**?**" both Naruto and Kurama asked.

**"I'll explain later."**said Zero.

"But why are you here?" asked Naruto.

**"Because we have chosen you to carry our powers." **said Ultraman.

This shocked Naruto and Kurama.

"But why me?" asked Naruto.

**"Your soul and heart is full with light despite went through all the suffering you had in your life, you have the ability to protect this world from evil and darkness." **said Tiga.

"Are you sure?" said Naruto.

**"Absolutely Naruto."** said Zero.

**"We must go back to where we came from so can we entrust this world to you?" **said Seven.

"Alright!" Naruto said full with confidence.

**"Dad wait!"** said Zero.

**"What is it son?" **asked Seven.

**"Can I stay so I can watch over him?" **asked Zero.

**"Hmm... If you say so son, then I'll allow it." **said Seven.

**"Thanks dad!" **said Zero. All the Ultras disappeared from Naruto's mindscape. Leaving Naruto, Kurama, and Zero behind.

**"Hey kit, I think it's time for you to wake up." **Kurama said.

"You're right, it's time for me to go." said Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm UltraRiderSenshiChronix, I'm new to this site and this is my first story. **

**Naruto: That went really well.**

**Me: Thanks! Oh and I forgot to do disclaimers. I do not own Naruto nor do I own the Ultraman. Review!**


	2. The Power of the Kamen Riders

**'Sup guys! Chronix here, with a new chapter for my story, this time the Kamen Riders are in this as well!**

**Naruto: I have the the powers of Ultras and now the power of the Kamen Riders, bit of an overkill don't you think?**

**Me: I got no problem with it, I mean besides, who wouldn't want to have those powers, THEY'RE AWESOME!**

**Kurama: Can we get on with it.**

**Me: Sure, but first, can you do the disclaimers Naruto?**

**Naruto: Eh, why not. UltraRiderSenshiChronix does not own me, Ultraman, or Kamen Rider. I belong to Kishimoto-san, Ultraman belongs to Tsuburaya Productions, and Kamen Rider belongs to Toei.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: The Power of the Kamen Riders**

**"Wait!" **said someone.

**"H**u**h**?" said Naruto, Kurama, and Zero

In a flash of light, more warriors appeared, but this time, they're human-sized and half of them looked like insects, while the rest are based on something different.

**"The Kamen Riders!"** exclaimed Zero.

"K**a**m**e**n R**i**d**e**r**s**?" said Naruto and Kurama confused about what's going on.

**"Like the Ultras, the Kamen Riders also fight for justice."** explained Zero.

**"Zero's right, we are the Kamen Riders, we are also allies of justice."** said a Kamen Rider that has an armor that seems to be made out of rubies, a hand on his belt.

**"However, we use belts to transform and use motorcycles as means of transportation." **said a Rider that looks like a grasshopper with silver gloves and boots, two stripes on his suit, a green breastplate, a red scarf, and a helmet with big, red compound eyes.

**"I am Kamen Rider Ichigo."** said the former young prodigy and first grasshopper cyborg.

**"I am Kamen Rider Nigo."** said the second grasshopper cyborg.

**"I am Kamen Rider V3." **said V3.

**"I am Riderman, I am also known as Kamen Rider Yongo."** said the former Destron scientist.

**"I am Kamen Rider X." **said the underwater cyborg.

**"I am Kamen Rider Amazon."** said lizard-like Rider.

**"I am Kamen Rider Stronger." **said the first beetle-themed Rider.

**"I am Skyrider."** said the first flying Rider.

**"I am Kamen Rider Super-1."** said the first space-themed Rider.

**"I am Kamen Rider ZX, it's pronounced zet-cross by the way."** said the first, and only, ninja-themed Rider.

**"I am Kamen Rider Black." "And I am Kamen Rider Black RX, we're the same person." **said Black and Black RX.

"You two are the same person?" asked Naruto.

**"I'll explain later." **said the ruby-armored Rider.

**"It's still weird that you two are the same Rider."** said Kurama.

**"We get that a lot." **Black and Black RX both said.

**"I am Kamen Rider Shin." **said the first mutant Kamen Rider.

**"I am Kamen Rider ZO, it's pronounced zet-o by the way." **said ZO.

**"I am Kamen Rider J." **said the first Kamen Rider that can change his size.

**"You know, you two look alike."** said Zero.

**"WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!" **yelled ZO.

"Okay, okay, jeez..." replied Naruto.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Kuuga, nice to meet you."** said Kuuga nicely.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Agito." **said the first dragon-themed Rider.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki." **said the second dragon-themed Rider.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Faiz, I'm also known as the Wolf Orphnoch." **said the good Orphnoch Rider.

"O**r**p**h**n**o**c**h**?**"** Naruto and Kurama both said.

**"They're my enemies."** said Faiz.

"Why do you fight your own kind?" said Naruto.

**"I side with humanity like some Orphnochs." **replied Faiz.

"Alright." said Naruto.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Blade, I'm also as the Navy Joker." **said the human-turned-Undead.

**"J**o**k**e**r**?**"** both Naruto and Kurama said.

**"The knowledge will come to you." **said Blade.

**"I am Kamen Rider Hibiki."** said the Oni.

**"I am Kamen Rider Kabuto." **said the calm Rider.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Den-O, but you can call me Momotaros."** said the train-themed Rider.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Kiva, a Fandiri." **said the King of the Fangires.

**"What's a Fandiri?" **asked Kurama.

**"Half-human, half-Fangire." **replied Kiva.

**"I'm Kamen Rider Decade, Destroyers of Worlds, but that's just a title." **said the so-called Destroyer of Worlds.

**"O**k**a**y...**" **said Naruto, Kurama, and Zero, a little creep out.

**"W****_e_****'r****_e_**** K****_a_****m****_e_****n ****_R_****i****_d_****e****_r _****W, I'm Shotaro, the left half, ****_and I'm Phillip, the right_****_half._****" **said the two-in-one detective.

"Wow..." said Naruto.

**"Hi there, I'm Kamen Rider OOO." **said the 'greater than infinity' Kamen Rider.

**"'Sup! I'm Kamen Rider Fourze!"** said the second space-themed Kamen Rider happily.

**"And I'm Kamen Rider Wizard." **said the first magic-themed, ruby-armored, Kamen Rider.

**"Naruto, there is a great evil coming into this world, our enemies and the Ultras's enemies join forces to take over this world, and as the Ultras said, we have chosen you to defend this world from evil."** said Ichigo.

"But... why me?" Naruto said.

**"We have seen your past, despite all you went through, you manage to stay strong through all of it." **said Blade.

"I-I don't know what to say..." said Naruto.

**"Just beware young Naruto, never be persuaded by evil."** said Kabuto.

**"We have to go now, good luck, Naruto." **said Wizard.

Soon, the Riders have disappeared from the mindscape and all that's left is Naruto, Kurama, and Zero.

**"It's time for you to wake up, kit." **said Kurama.

"Alright, bye Kurama, bye Zero." said Naruto as he began to wake up.

* * *

**In the examination room at the hospital**

In the examination room, the heartbeat monitor began beeping and Kyoko was the one who heard the beeping.

"Doctor, the heartbeat monitor is beeping, he's back!" Kyoko happily said.

"Quick! Call the ANBU and Hokage-sama, they'll be happy to hear this!" said the doctor.

* * *

**The next day**

_"...ruto... NARUTO!"_

"Huh?" Naruto began to woke up and found himself in the hospital again. In the hospital was the Hokage, Kakashi, Itachi, Neko, Takeru, Hikaru (Raven), and Kyoko.

"Naruto! Thank Kami, your alright." said Neko.

"Yes I am, Aunt Neko." said Naruto.

"I'm glad that your okay, Naruto." said the Hokage.

"For a second there, we thought you were dead, otouto." said Kakashi.

"You know me, I never give up!" said Naruto. This brought chuckles into the room.

"So when can I get out of here?" said Naruto.

"In three days, Naruto." said Kyoko.

"THREE DAYS!" said Naruto.

"You have to be healed from your injuries yesterday, otouto." said Takeru.

"He's right, Naruto." said Hikaru.

"Oh, alright." pouted Naruto.

Everybody laughed.

* * *

**3 days later**

Naruto was released from the hospital and he was given an apartment in the slums. _"It isn't good, but I guess this is the best that Jiji can do."_ Naruto thought as he began to move his stuff into the apartment. It took him about two hours to clean up the place but he did it.

"There, good as new." said Naruto.

**"Wow, the apartment looks shiny, your really good." **said Kurama.

**"I agree this apartment never looked better, Naruto." **said Zero.

"Thanks, guys!" said Naruto. Then he began to discover that he has a silver brace on his left arm.

"What is this?" asked Naruto.

**"That's the Zero Brace**,** it allows you to transform into me."** said Zero.

**"Hmm... So this is the boy Haruto was talking about." **said something.

**"Indeed, Kousuke talked about him as well." **said another something.

* * *

**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**

"Why am I in here again?" asked Naruto

**"Those two want to talk to you about something." **replied Kurama.

Naruto turn around and saw two creatures. One was a giant dragon with black skin, a red ruby on its head and chest, and small wings. The other one has a body of a golden lion with a red buffalo's head on its chest, an orange hawk's head on its right wing, a blue dolphin's head on its left wing, and a green chameleon's head with its tongue out for a tail.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

**"I am the WizarDragon, Kamen Rider Wizard's Phantom." **the dragon said.

**"And I am Beast Chimaera, Kamen Rider Beast's Phantom." **the hybrid said.

"**What is a Phantom?" **Kurama asked.

**"A Phantom is a creature born when a Gate fallen into despair, that is us." **replied WizarDragon.

**"What's a Gate?" **Zero asked this time.

**"A Gate is a human that has the potential to use magic." **replied Beast Chimaera.

"What're you doing here in my mind?" Naruto asked.

**"We are here to accompany you on your mission." **replied WizarDragon.

"Alright." said Naruto.

**"Oh and Naruto, tell the Hokage if you can enroll in the Shinobi Academy." **said Kurama.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto began to go to the park for a walk when he saw a pink-haired girl at his age being bullied by other kids.

"OI!" Naruto said.

The bullies turn around and saw Naruto running at them and stand in front of the girl.

"Well, if it isn't that the orphan brat!" the fat kid who seem to be the leader said.

"Why are you bullying the girl!" said Naruto.

"None of your business, kid!" one of the bullies said.

"It is a my business!" Naruto said as he is in a fighting pose.

"Bring it on, kid!" the fat kid said.

Naruto then disappeared and falcon punched Bully #1 and 2 in the stomach. The fat kid then became scared and the bullies ran away yelling, "We won't forget this!" Naruto turn around and said, "Are you alright?"

The girl said, "Yeah." Naruto began to notice she looks cute with her pink hair, jade eyes, big forehead. Only one word came into his head,_ "Tenshi." _The beings in Naruto's mind snicker at that.

"Why did you protect me?" she said.

"Because you look cute..." he said.

The girl blushed and said, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." the girl said.

He began to walk away then Sakura said something that surprises him.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" she said.

He then said, "Sure." Then Sakura began to do something unexpected, the rub his whisker which made him purr. She giggled while the ANBU that were on a tree tries hard not to laugh at the scene. The beings on the other hand, laugh at the scene.

"So... see ya." he said.

"See ya." she said. When she walked away, he began to cry but these were tears of joy at the fact that he now have a friend.

* * *

**On the streets**

Naruto began to make his way to the Hokage's office when a portal open up in the sky. The same monster from three days ago appeared to attack the village. Nearly all the jounins and ANBUs appeared and try to attack the monster but once again, the monster wasn't hurt.

_"What is that monster?" _Naruto asked.

**"That's... EX Zetton!"** Zero replied.

Naruto began to find a place where nobody can see him. Naruto began to put the Zero Brace face front and the Ultra Zero Eye began to materialize in front of himand launched toward the sky, Naruto began to jump high and spin. The Ultra Zero Eye attached itself on to Naruto and turn him into... Ultraman Zero! (The transformation sequence if the same one from Ultraman Saga.)

EX Zetton launched fireballs toward the village, nearly destroying it. The rampage continued until a ball of light appeared and began to shine. Coming out of it was Ultraman Zero!.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" a jounin screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT WHATEVER IT IS, I HOPE HE'S ON OUR SIDE!" Kakashi loudly replied.

**"SHEHHHHHHHHHH!" "ZETTON!" **

The two begin to battle it out. EX Zetton shoot a fireball but Zero easily deflected it and deliver a kick to the stomach. EX Zetton shoot another fireball, this time it hit Zero. Zero use the Wide Zero Shot, a beam shot from his right arm, on EX Zetton but it used Zetton Blader to absorb the attack and shoot it right back at Zero. Zero throw the Zero Sluggers at EX Zetton but it use Zetton Shutter to deflect them. Zero grab the Zero Sluggers and attack EX Zetton, he manage to cut of one of its antenna. EX Zetton shoot another fireball at Zero and it did a lot of damage, **"Tch, this is gonna be more difficult than I thought." **Zero said, which surprises many of the villagers, jounin, and ANBU that he can talk. "**ZETTON!"** Zero proceeds to stab EX Zetton's chest which did a lot of damage. EX Zetton shoots 2 fireballs at Zero which hurt, Zero's Color Timer began to blink signaling that he's at his limit. As things are beginning to turn hopeless, Naruto call out to Zero.

_"Zero!"_ Naruto said. **"Huh?"** Zero said. _"Do you see that scar on EX Zetton's chest?"_ Naruto said. **"Yeah." **Zero said. _"I want you to use the Zero Twin Shoot on that scar, then use the Plasma Spark Slash on it."_ Naruto said. Zero then realize that and began to place the Zero Sluggers on his chest and blue beam was shot out of it, EX Zetton used Zetton Shutter to guard itself. **"HA!" **Zero strengthen the beam and the barrier was broken and hit the scar.** "TON!"** EX Zetton roared, Zero then combine the Zero Sluggers to form the Zero Twin Sword and he kick EX Zetton, launching it into the air, Zero then jump high in the sky and use the Plasma Spark Slash to slash EX Zetton in half. **"HAAAAAAAAA!" **Zero roared and slash EX Zetton in half! **"ZET...TON..." **EX Zetton roared followed by beeps and exploded. Zero landed, everybody was speechless at the whole thing, then everybody broke into cheers. _**"Thanks, Naruto, for helping me with that."**_Zero said. _"Your welcome, Zero."_ Naruto said. Zero nodded at the crowd, **"SEH." **and fly away into the heavens.

Zero landed on a secluded spot and in a flash of light, turns back into Naruto. "YATTA!" Naruto cheered. And from that moment he is now a hero.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a dark dimension, a bunch of monsters gather inside a big hall, as all the commotion were going on, three people seen the entire battle and was surprised that one of their enemies made his presence known.

**"It seems that Ultraman Zero has made it to this world." **said a shadowy figure.

**"Damn it! And I thought we found a perfect world to take over."** said another shadowy figure.

**"No matter, once he is out of the way, we will plunge this world into darkness and take control of it."** said the one that seems to be the leader. They all begin to laugh evilly and begin how to get rid of their enemy.

* * *

**Me: Second chapter is done!**

**Naruto: That was a pretty good fight scene.**

**Me: Thanks! :)**

**Kurama: Who do you think are those three masterminds?**

**Zero: I'm not sure, but whoever they are, they're bad news.**

**Me: Anyways, please review!**


	3. Training

**Me: Hey guys! UltraRiderSenshiChronix here, with a new chapter.**

**Naruto: So, how's the ISAT doin' for ya?**

**Me: It was an exhausting week of testing, I'll tell ya that!**

**Kurama: Must be hard.**

**Me: I got use to it. Anyways! Let's get on with the story! I do not own Naruto, Ultraman, or Kamen Rider.**

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Naruto was at Ichiraku's for some ramen. As far as anybody knows, Naruto was a ramen addict as he always eat ramen. The Ichirakus found him hungry and alone one day gave him some ramen to eat. At first, Naruto was suspicious that the ramen was poisoned, but his surprise, the ramen wasn't poisoned! But delicious! The owners pity him, so they let him eat for free.

"Oi! Oyaji! One bowl of miso ramen please!" said Naruto.

"Coming right up!" said Teuchi.

"So Naruto, are you trying to beat your record again." said Ayame.

"You bet I am!" said Naruto.

"Here you go! One bowl of miso ramen." said Teuchi.

"Itadakimasu!" said Naruto as slurp the ramen fast. Naruto ordered three more bowls and quickly finish all three of them in record time which cause the entities in Naruto's mind, except Kurama, drop their jaws. Not sure if Zero could do that.

**_'This kid has one BIG appetite!'_**thought all the three entities.

**_'I'm not that surprised. He reminds me of a certain redhead ."_** Kurama thought.

* * *

**The Afterlife**

In the afterlife, that certain redhead sneezed.

_'Somebody must have been mentioning me in the realm of the living.' _she thought as she slurp her 26th bowl of ramen.

* * *

**The Realm of the Living**

"Well, I got to go, bye!" said Naruto as he left Ichiraku's and head to the Hokage Building. As he when inside, the secretary smiled at him.

"Hi Kira-san! Can I see Jiji for a moment?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Kira.

He went into the Hokage's office. As he walked in, Hiruzen smiled at his surrogate grandson.

"Hello Naruto, why are you here?" asked Hiruzen.

"Jiji. I want to be a ninja." said Naruto. Hiruzen has a look of surprise on his face, but shortly shook it off and said, "Sure Naruto, but you will wait for about two years so that I can register you in the Shinobi Academy." said Hiruzen.

"Okay Jiji." said Naruto and he left. Hiruzen turn his chair around and look at the Fourth Hokage's head on the monument and thought, _'Minato, I think your son is ready to be a shinobi.' _and went back to face the bane of every Kage's existence. Paperwork.

* * *

**(Playing: FINAL WARS by The Alfee)**

**Tatakae! Hikari no senshi yo! (Fight! The warriors of light!)**

**Kono ai wo mamoru tame ima! (In order to protect this love, right now!)**

**FINAL WARS!**

**(instrumental)**

**Kanashimi ga maioriru hoshi (Sadness descends upon this planet.)**

**Subete no yume wa sokokara hajimaru (I dream of everything from the start to bottom.)**

**Itoshisa wo tsuyosa ni kaete (Awaken in a hot beat****)**

**Atsui kodou wo yobisamase (Change into the strength of love.)**

**Tatoe kurayami ga mirai wo ubatte mo (Even if the future is full of darkness)**

**Akiramenai kokoro ga kibou he to michibiku! (Lead the heart to never give up hope!)**

**Tatakae! Hikari no senshi yo! (Fight! The warriors of light!)**

**Haruka na ginga wo koete (Far beyond the galaxy.)**

**Kagirinai sekai no hate he (To the end of the boundless world!)**

**Kono ai wo mamoru tame ima! (In order to protect this love, right now!)**

**Saigo no yume wa owaranai! (The last dream does not end!)**

**Subete wo kakete! (Everything is at stake!)**

**FINAL WARS!**

* * *

**Training Ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest of Death**

'Well guys, this is Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death.' Naruto said.

"Wow, I can see why it's called the Forest of Death." Zero said as he saw through Naruto's eyes that the forest is full of dangerous wildlife and plants.

"Doesn't look to scary." said WizarDragon.

'Well I heard that many people come here has died.' said Naruto.

"Anyways, come see us in the mindscape, kit." said Kurama as Naruto went into a meditating position.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto was standing in front of the four entities as they begin to explain to Naruto about their powers.

"All right Naruto, these are the Zero Sluggers, my signature weapons, capable of slicing anything with ease, unless when a monster with hard skin can deflect it." said Zero.

"I have a question. If the Zero Sluggers are your weapons, then how come they're attached to your head?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. All I know is that I was born with them and they're removable from the beginning." answered Zero.

"Oh alright!" said Naruto.

"Anyways, Ultras, like me, have the ability to form change, which means that we can change our forms to fit our situations." said Zero.

"The Riders have the form change ability too." said WizarDragon.

"Although, only one Showa Rider and all the Heisei Riders have the ability to form change." said Beast Chimaera.

"Showa? Heisei?" asked Naruto and Kurama, both curious.

"The Ultras and the Riders are split into two eras, Showa and Heisei." answered Beast Chimaera. Zero showed them a big book floating in the mindscape.

"What is that?" asked Naruto and Kurama.

"That's the Book of Legends." replied Zero as let out a grunt and raise his right hand in the sky, being cloaked with energy as the book open to reveal a screen showing the Showa, or M-78, Ultras from Ultraman to 80. Then another screen appeared showing the Heisei Ultras from Tiga to currently, Zero. A third screen pop up and showed other Ultras such as Great, Powered, Scott, Chuck, Beth, and Zearth.

WizarDragon and Beast Chimaera created their own screen showing the Showa Riders from Ichigo to J. They created a second screen showing the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to currently, Wizard.

"Now, one of my special attacks is the Zero Twin Shoot." said Zero.

"Isn't that the attack you used on EX Zetton yesterday?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it was Naruto. Anyways the attack can only be perform when in Ultra Form because the Zero Sluggers has to be connected with my Color Timer in order to use it." explained Zero.

Naruto took in as much information as he can about the technique.

"However, there are attacks that you can use in Human Form without the need of a Color Timer." said Zero.

"Really?!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Yes, most Ultra attacks can be use with out a Color Timer." said Zero.

"You also have access every Rider's weapon." said WizarDragon.

Naruto begin to imagine what he could do with all those powers and weapons at his disposal, he will use them well.

"In that case, can I go now?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." said Zero.

* * *

Naruto begin to do some intense training. First, he try to use one of Gaia's signature attacks, Quantum Stream. He only to fire only a bit of it as the attack is the more difficult to do in human form. 'Shit. This is gonna more difficult than I thought.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Naruto was panting as finally manage to master Quantum Stream. 'Man, this took a lot of energy away." Naruto thought.

"But it's worth, kit." said Kurama. Naruto was about to leave the Forest of Death when suddenly another portal, like the one from yesterday, appeared and a monster came out. The monster has two big horns, wore a white armor with red tips on its shoulder guards and red tinges on the armor and gold lines, red eyes, a blue head, and it carried a big, battle axe. Naruto began to have memory flashes of Kamen Rider Wizard fighting this monster and Naruto recognized this monster.

"You're the Minotauros Phantom, are you?" said Naruto.

**"Well. I didn't think that a denizen of this world would recognize me, but it looks like I'll have to kill you now." **said Minotauros as he use his Bull Axe to create a fireball, Naruto jump out of the way and the Phantom shoot more fireballs, but Naruto dodge all the fireball.

**"Slowdown human!"** said Minotauros annoyed. Minotauros then summoned a bunch of grunts that are ashy-grey, orange lines all over their bodies, eye-shaped holes on their faces, small, orange horns on their foreheads, and they're armed withvarious polearms.

**"Ghouls! Get him!" **he said and the Ghouls came in and attack Naruto. Naruto kick one Ghoul's head and punch another in its gut, he then do a kick flip that hit two Ghouls (The same flip Haruto did in Movie War Ultimatum). The Ghouls convert their arms into gun-like weapons and hellfire at Naruto.

"Shit! Looks like I have to transform." Naruto said as his belt, the WizarDriver (1), appeared and he take out the Driver On Ring (2) and put it on his right middle finger.

**"DRIVER ON" **the WizarDriver said as the it began to look more high tech and press one of the Shift Levers (3), Naruto wear the Transformation Ring and swing it across the Grimoire Stone (4) held within the Hand Author, which is the hand on the belt, that switch to the right.

**"SHABADOOBI TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOODI TOUCH TO HENSHIN!"** the belt sang. "Henshin." said Naruto as he flip the goggles on the Flame Style Ring (5) and place his hand on the WizarDriver.

**"Huh?" **Minotauros said and the Ghouls look curiously.

**(Playing: Life is SHOW TIME by Sho Kiryuin)**

**"FLAME! PLEASE!" **the belt said as he raise his left arm to his left and a red Wizard Circle appeared on his left.

**"HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!" **the belt announced as the Wizard Circle pass through him and transform him into Kamen Rider Wizard!

**"It can't be. The Ringed Magician!" **said Minotauros, shocked as he never thought that Wizard was in this world as well. "Saa, showtime da!" (6) Naruto said as he began to take out another ring.

**"CONNECT! PLEASE!" **the WizarDriver announced and Naruto placed his right hand on his right as a Wizard Circle appeared and he take out the WizarSwordGun (7) and slash the Ghouls and it hurt. Then he does a flip to dodge the hellfire and slash another Ghoul, he then convert the sword into a gun shoot six Ghouls. "That's it! No more playing around!" Naruto said as he lift the "thumb" on the hand feature and open it to scan the Transformation Ring.

**"COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! FLAME, SHOOTING STRIKE! HI HI HI! HI HI HI!" **the WizarSwordGun announced and small Wizard Circle appeared, Naruto press the trigger and shoot a bunch of fireballs at the Ghouls and a Wizard Circle appeared on each of them before they all exploded.

"Now, you're the only one left!" said Naruto. He charged at Minotauros and tried to slash him but the Phantom blocked him and swing his axe at Naruto who ducked. Naruto then take out another Transformation Ring and press the Shift Lever and scan the ring.

**"WATER! PLEASE!" **the belt announced and a blue Wizard Circle appeared on the right of him. **"SUI SUI SUI SUI." **the Driver announced as the circle pass through and he change from Flame Style to Water Style. He slash Minotauros and it hit, the Phantom then create another fireball from his Bull Axe and charge at Naruto but Naruto slash the fireball in half! He then convert the sword into Gun Mode and shoot water bullets from it and it hit Minotauros. Naruto then take out the another ring. **"LIQUID! PLEASE!" **the Driver announced and a Wizard Circle appeared in front of him and liquidize him, turning him into some kind of blue liquid and wrap itself onto Minotauros. The liquid turns back into Wizard in a wrestler's hold on Minotauros. He crack Minotauros's neck, releasing him and take out the Hurricane Style Ring.

**"HURRICANE! PLEASE!" **the Driver announced and dark green Wizard Circle appeared on the top of him. **"FU FU. FU FU FU FU!"** the circle pass through and change into Hurricane Style. Naruto then scan the Hurricane Style Ring into the WizarSwordGun. **"COME ON A SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!"** it announced as a focused hurricane coats the blade and lift Minotauros up, Naruto use a small hurricane to lift himself up and slash the Phantom downward. Minotauros lands on his back, while Wizard land safely.

**"AGHHHH! That's it! YOU WILL DIE!" **Minotauros furiously said and he ram Naruto which hurt as hell! It hit Naruto and did a big amount of damage. "Fuck! That hurt." Naruto said hitting the ground. **"Naruto, use the Land Style Ring." **WizarDragon said.

Naruto take out the Land Style Ring and scan the ring on his Driver. **"LAND! PLEASE!" **the Driver announced and a yellow Wizard Circle appeared under him, he stand up and the circle slowly going up. **"DODODO, DODODON! DON, DODODON!" **the Driver chants as the circle completely pass through him and change him into Land Style. He then deliver falcon punch to Minotauros's gut which skyrocketed him into the sky, then he fall down and Naruto deliver a roundhouse kick with launch Minotauros through the entire forest. Naruto turns back into Flame Style and teleport to the other side of the forest.

* * *

The Minotauros Phantom was panting as he said, **"Shit, looks like the Ringed Magician is as powerful as the original."** "You bet I am!" a voice said as Naruto teleported to this location. "Now, the finale." he said as press the Shift Lever and the Hand Author switched to the left. **"LUPACHI MAGIC TOUCH GO! VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU!" **the Driver announced as a red, flaming Wizard Circle appeared under him as Naruto spread his legs apart and the flames are concentrated on his right foot. He then did two flips forward and then jump above as Minotauros stand up, weakened. Naruto then put his right leg forward as the Wizard Circle is split into seperate circles and he dived down towards where Minotauros is and let out a battle cry. The kick hit Minotauros and it did a HUGE amount of damage. **"Ugh... We... will... plunge... this... world... into... darkness!" **Minotauros said. "And I will stop you." Naruto said back. **"AGHHHHHHH!"** Minotauros screamed as he exploded and a Wizard Circle appeared and Naruto absorb it. _'Hope you like Phantom mana." _Naruto thought and both WizarDragon and Beast Chimera consumed the mana and both said, **"Thanks, Naruto!"**

**(End Life is SHOW TIME)**

* * *

**Hokage's Tower **

The Hokage was doing what he hated the most, paperwork, when he heard an explosion. "What the heck was that?" he said as he thought it might came from the Forest of Death. _'Must have been Anko, eh.'_ the Hokage thought as he went back to work.

* * *

**The Forest of Death**

Naruto panted as he destroyed the Minotauros and cast away his transformation. "That was awesome!" Naruto said, **"Naruto! I've found something that might interest you." **Kurama said, _'What is it?" _Naruto said, **"It seems that Kurama found out that you've developed the ability to turn into any monster that associated with any Rider." **Zero said, _'Really!' _Naruto said as he remember that some Riders were actually monsters. **"Yes." **said all of the entities in Naruto's mind. Another monster appeared out of a giant portal, the monster has three heads, one big and has no eyes, one that's small and looks like a dog, and one that looks sort of like a dragon, its body was orange with a blue chest, claws, and a big tail. Naruto has another flash of memories of this monster fighting Ultraman Nexus and Ultraman Zero. "Galberos..." said Naruto. He then heard a sound coming from somewhere, it sounded like a heartbeat, he then search his pocket and found something. He took it out and and in his hand was white, grip-like device with black lines and red lines, it has a small, blue gem embedded in it, and it glows green, making out a sound that sounds exactly like a heartbeat. This was the Evolthruster, Nexus's transformation device.

**(Playing: Eiyuu by doa)**

Naruto then place his arms to his left and with a scream, remove the Evolthruster of its cap and release a burst of light. A giant then crash down the ground and stand up, the giant was silver, grey, and black with a jewel embedded in his chest. This giant was Ultraman Nexus! (This is not the same Nexus as Naruto is completely conscious and controlling the body) **"HEEYAH!"** Nexus, or Naruto, yelled. Galberos roared and both begin to attack. Nexus use Phase Feather to injure Galberos. Galberos shoot two fireballs from its two heads and Nexus deflect it with a barrier. Nexus energized his fist and punch Galberos's main head and kick its gut. Nexus didn't want no one to notice the battle so he change form from Anphans Mode to Junis Mode and move his right hand which concentrated energy into his arm, then place it in front of him and raise it in the air, the energy shot up into the sky and exploded releasing particles that in turn created a dome cover both of them and the area surrounding them.

* * *

**Meta Field**

Nexus found himself in a subspace field with Galberos. **"Is this?" **Naruto, or right now Nexus, said. **"Yes. This is the Meta Field, a subspace in which you can freely fight." **Zero said. Galberos run towards him scratch him, **"HAH!"** Nexus screamed as he take in some damage, he then use Phase Feather again on Galberos and it hit it. Galberos roar as he take in damage. Nexus then dropkick Galberos which cause both him and the Fin Dish Type Beast to fall down. **"Now!"** Nexus said as he cross his arms downward then place both his arms in front of him then raise them up and place his arms in an "L" style position performing his special attack, Over-Ray Storm. The beam hit Galberos and it explodes. The Meta Field is slowly dissolving.

* * *

**Outside the Forest of Death**

****Nexus defeated another threat and did it with pride. **"Good job, Naruto!" **praise Zero, **"I got to admit, your getting pretty good at this, kit." **said Kurama, _**'It seems he might be worthy of our power after all.'** _thought WizarDragon, at first he found the kid to be unworthy, but since he has now seen his life, he begins to think that might be worthy as seen by his heart and soul. "Thanks guys." Naruto said as he turns back to human form, but he was extremely tired. _'Guess that the Meta Field really does take a strain on my body'_ Naruto thought. As he walks home, he faint from the extensive use of energy.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 done!**

**Naruto: FINAL WARS as the main opening, huh? Good choice.**

**Me: Thanks. Review!**


End file.
